


The Night is Young : Julian Assange/Reader

by julianassangefanfiction (fuckyeahjulianassangefanfic)



Category: Julian Assange - Fandom, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, PWP, Public Sex, RPF, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Stairs, reader - Freeform, real person fiction - Freeform, top!julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahjulianassangefanfic/pseuds/julianassangefanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Julian Assange are on your way up to your walk-up apartment. But he just can't wait for you to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>ACHTUNG! This is a fictional document based on a real person. I have never met Julian or Benedict, and their characters here are based on my interpretations from available media and modified to suit my own lascivious fantasies. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night is Young : Julian Assange/Reader

You reach for your keys and Julian wraps his arm around your waist, kissing your neck from behind. You sigh, distracted momentarily.

“I can’t wait,” he moans into your ear

You press your lips together, stifling the sound that wants to escape. Your neighbors…

“Almost there,” you say- but he just tightens his hold on you, his other arm sliding up to feel your breasts.

“I think I’ve waited long enough,” he says, and your body responds to his words. You can feel your skin flush and your panties getting wetter. He reaches for your skirt, and you realize he’s serious. He wants to fuck you right here on the stairs. You feel uneasy about your neighbors hearing or seeing what you’re doing, but Julian is relentless with his mouth, kissing and biting your neck and grinding from behind. He holds you so tight that you feel like your feet could come off the ground.

His hand feels your round bottom under your skirt. He pulls your panties to the side, exposing your cheek. You arch your back and he uses the full surface of his hand to give your bottom a good stinging slap. Your body shivers and you forget about the neighbors.

He skillfully does away with your panties and unzips his trousers- but then pauses. Is he listening to something?

“Turn around,” he commands, and your body obeys. He kisses you so hard you instinctively pull away a bit, but he’s got you.

“Mmm,” he moans, “such gorgeous lips. I could fantasize about your mouth for days.” Your eyes are closed, aroused and gratified.   
  
“I want you to suck me off," he says. "I need something to think about on those long train rides.”

You slide down and he watches as his length disappears into your accepting mouth. He tastes like Julian, and you moan as your lips pass over his smooth skin, surrounding him.

“Yes, that’s a good girl,” he says, his accent prominent as his thumb rests on your temple, long pale fingers firmly planted behind your head. He makes gorgeous noises with that deep voice of his, leaning against the wall and thrusting just a bit. He lets you suck him for another minute and then you feel his hand pulling into a fist and you rise as he drags you up by the hair to meet him. He is beyond aroused and the heat in his eyes tells you not to get in the way of what he wants.

He pushes your body against the door, and lifts your skirt out of the way as he positions himself between your legs. You are so wet you can feel it on your thighs. Your mouth opens, eagerly searching for his lips, his neck, anything.

Suddenly you hear the door opening on the floor below. One of the guests is leaving, mumbling something about a beer run. You stiffen. The guest leaves but Julian notices your tension. “Don’t resist,” he says, his lips so close they are touching your ear. You relax a bit as he readies himself to enter.

“Let your body yield to me.”

His words pierce your sensibilities and your knees part. He pushes his thickness inside you and you writhe with pleasure. He holds your leg up and to the side, his hand pushing behind your knee, and begins thrusting. You pull him in closer when he thrusts, taking him in deeply and fully. You can’t get enough- he gives you his cock over and over and you call out, losing any sense of where you are.

“Julian,” you cry, unable to hold it in any longer.

“Mmm,” he purrs. “I like the way my name sounds in your voice.” He thrusts hard, his voice breathy with exertion.

“Say it again.”

“Julian…” you moan.

“No, not like that,” he reprimands. “Say it like you mean it.”

His words bring you surges of pleasure and you moan his name again, helpless, needing more.

“Yes,” he says, “just like that. Say my name while I fuck you and fill you…”

You comply without knowing and he keeps giving you his cock, your nose pressed into his white hair, his hand bruising your leg, his other one wrapping around you. His tempo grows in intensity and evenness and he grips your body tightly. He groans and you call his name as he comes hard, his cock thickening and finally filling and pulsing inside you as he said he would.

He wraps his hand around a fistful of your hair and bites your neck, more sweetly than violently. The experience is dazzling, almost surreal, but then you both realize you’re in the stairwell, and the downstairs guest has just come back from the liquor store. You hold onto each other until the neighbor’s door opens and closes. You both exhale with relief and smile. You disentangle and manage to find your keys again. As you enter your apartment he reassures you that the night is young, and he looks forward to watching you fall apart under his skillful touch…

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps this one deserves a sequel.
> 
> With Love,  
> Renee @ julianassangefanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
